George Tarleton (Earth-12131)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 12'0" | Height2 = (as M.O.D.O.K.); 5'8" (as Tarleton) | Weight = 750 lbs | Weight2 = (as M.O.D.O.K.); 165 lbs (as Tarleton) | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (as M.O.D.O.K.); Brown (as Tarleton) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Big head | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be-world conquer, A.I.M Leader, terrorist; former A.I.M agent | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I wish he was Only Designed for something else, I don't know - Knitting? | Speaker = Iron Man on M.O.D.O.K. | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = A.I.M. agent George Tarleton was successfully engineered by his superiors into an organic computer with the objective to understand and use the Cosmic Cube. But he took over the leadership of the terrorist organization after double crossing those who created his new identity, M.O.D.O.K.. The Pulse As soon as the mysterious element known as Isotope-8 was brought to Earth by a chaotic Pulse of energy, A.I.M. was one of the first organizations who tried to aquire it by any means. M.O.D.O.K. allied himself with the Wrecking Crew in order to fight S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance of superheroes when trying to obtain Iso-8 from the Financial District, but he was stopped by the heroes with the help of Black Widow. Dark Rites M.O.D.O.K. was later using hijacked Sentinels when trying to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. for the control of an interdimentional portal which was opened inside the New York Public library. But he was forced to flee after fighting the Hulk. Weird Science Using magical artifacts stolen from the Empire State University, A.I.M. started turning interdimensional portals for their own purposes. M.O.D.O.K. sent an agent equipped with an Exoskeleton Battletank as reinforcement after numerous A.I.M. agents were defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D.. After She-Hulk defeated A.I.M.'s hired muscle Abomination, M.O.D.O.K. decided to show himself in order to protect A.I.M.'s mission, but he was defeated once more, and A.I.M.'s portals were deactivated. Technocrats Offended that Doctor Doom didn't invite A.I.M. to be part of his Syndicate, M.O.D.O.K. put A.I.M. on the field by wreaking havoc in New York, trying to impress Doom, but they were ultimately defeated by the Alliance, with the help of Black Widow once more. Ghost in the Machine When Hank Pym was trying to contain an A.I. brought by the Pulse called Ultron, M.O.D.O.K. and A.I.M. were one of the many supervillains who tried to get their hands on it, but failed thanks to the intervention of the Alliance. | Powers = Seemingly those of the George Tarleton of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the George Tarleton of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hypercognitive Category:Telekinesis